plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
ZomBotany
ZomBotany is the first mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies, available as soon as the mode is unlocked. It features Peashooter Zombies and Wall-nut Zombies, all of which have the same abilities as their corresponding plants. Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, and Pumpkins are vital here, considering the Peashooter Zombie's ability is to damage plants from afar. The icons Zombotany2.png|iPhone/Android icon Zombo PC.png|PC icon ZomBo iPad.png|iPad icon ZomBo Xbox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon ZomBo DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Strategies :See ZomBotany/Strategies. Gallery ZomBotany.JPG|By ZomBotany (2).jpg|By Someone456 IMG_1960.png|iPhone description for Zombotany IMG_1435.png|Hypnotized Peashooter Zombie on the iPhone version. Zombotany MS.png|Moon Snail's strategy using Scaredy spamming. Zombotany pre completion.PNG|A strategy for those who have not completed the game yet. PvZDSZombotany.JPG|A strategy for the DS version. strategy.png|Strategy by William7777 2014-08-19_173313.png|Tekniknaldo1's strategy ZN723-ZomBotany.png|By Trivia * ZomBotany is a portmanteau of the words zombie and botany, hence the zombies in the mini-game are plant-zombie hybrids. *The Hypno-shroom has disappointingly incomplete effects on plant-zombie hybrids. Although hypnotized Peashooter Zombies do the about face and munch their normal brethren, they continue to fire peas towards the player's house (apparently from the back of their head) which continue to damage the player's plants. They also are not harmed by peas fired by normal Peashooter Zombies and so do not run interference for the player's plants. Unfortunately, these bugs have yet to be fixed, except for the iOS version (however, hypnotized Jalapeno Zombies will still destroy the player's plants). *Spikeweed, Potato Mine, Spikerock, Sun-shroom, and Puff-shroom are surprisingly effective, since the peas fired cannot harm them. Instead, it goes over them and harms the next plant in the row. However, when the player plants a Coffee Bean on a Puff-shroom or Sun-shroom, the Coffee Bean gets damaged by peas until it disappears. *In the ZomBotany mini-game, most plants can take 16 peas worth of damage before being destroyed. *The ZomBotany mini-game in the iPod Touch version is worth $10,000. It is also the only mini-game on the iPod Touch version that is not available in a game pack. *Beating this mini-game or ZomBotany 2 without Tall-nuts, Wall-nuts, and Pumpkins will earn the achievement Wall-Not Attack. *ZomBotany was one of the beta names for Plants vs. Zombies, and this mini-game was named after it. *This, Wall-nut Bowling and Beghouled are the only mini-games with a sequel. *When a plant kills a zombie, its head disappears instead of falling off. This is because there is no "plant head" falling off animation. *In every versions, the icon is a Peashooter Zombie, but in some versions the head of the zombie have the front of a Peashooter and the back of a Repeater. *On the icon, in some versions, you can see a stem of the Peashooter Zombie. *The icon on the iPad version is the only icon which background appears to take place at night. *In the DS version, the Wall-nut Zombie does not have degrades. *There was an unreleased soundtrack called ZomBotany. See also *Peashooter Zombie *Wall-nut Zombie *ZomBotany 2 *Wall-Not Attack *ZomBotany Zombies Category:Mini-games Category:IPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games Category:Day Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:Mini-games with 2 flags Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:ZomBotany Category:Day Minigame Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Day levels Category:Levels with two flags